Trading Places
by SchattenShadow
Summary: Snape and Harry find themselves in each others bodies, and don't know how long they'll have to stick that way. Meanwhile, they have to convince the world they're each other. Enjoy my genius. (Chapter EIGHT is up)
1. New Beginnings

Authors note: I've never, ever, made a stupid fan fiction. And I don't plan to start.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry Potter moaned inwardly as the idea of a whole year of potions class hit him. He noticed Snape wasn't treating him any differently then his first year; which obviously wasn't going to vary under any circumstances.

" _Why start now_?" Harry thought spitefully. 

Not that he wanted pity; he got enough of that from everyone else- everyone he didn't want to treat him differently. But Snape seemed to be more vindictively cruel than usual. And Harry noticed the man was getting particularly fond of hissing insults under his breath at the "child oddity".

Yes, "child oddity", that was Harry's new title. Quite popular in the papers- and Harry had a nervous feeling that Snape was a regular subscriber.

Quickly Harry hid the article about the Ministry deaths under the table while Snape took attendance. Ron and Hermione sat close to him, reading a sentence or two whenever Harry dared to slip it into his view.

"- _Death Eaters and casualties were found at the scene and identified. _

_Professor Dumbledore [Headmaster of Hogwarts] commented, " We are doing everything we can to save our youth from a violent world. There will be more hard times ahead but -"_

"Mr. Potter, give that to me now." Snape's voice reverberated through the room in annoyance.

Harry looked up in time to see Malfoy's carefully aimed smirk. Snape floated his way up to Harry and roughly tore the paper from his hands.

"Potter, this isn't a daycare, and I'm not going to pamper you. You're in class! If you cannot give me your attention now then I shall have it later- 20 points from Gryfinndor and detention." Snape spat. 

Harry knew better than argue, but it still didn't keep him from making obscene gestures under the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tough luck Harry." Ron said as he walked his friend to the Potions room that night. "Who knows? Maybe Snape won't make you work at all. He'll just yell at you or something."

"Yeah." Harry said not sounding to convinced. 

Snape must of heard their voices, because he stalked out of the door and greeted them in a vituperative manner. 

"See you around" Harry muttered as he shut the potions door behind him.

Snape had Harry sit as he carried a bag of what seemed a million dirty jars. Who know what had died (or lived) in them.

"Your job is to clean all of these." Snape sneered as he waved his arms at the mass of jars. "The Boy Oddity can do that properly can he?" he smirked. 

"_Those damn journalists_." Harry thought angrily. 

"I won't allow you to leave until their finished." Snape said as a side comment to farther annoy Harry.

For a while Harry thought he could cope. He had done much more taxing work at the Dursey's house, and cleaning was his forced forte. 

However, Snape seemed to get to his class' essay papers, and some of his comments made Harry want to crawl out of the room. No matter how hard he tried to get all of the jars done before Snape got to his paper, he realized it was a dying goal.

"Potter, did you think writing in an ungodly scrawl was going to shield how completely horrid your opening paragraph is?" Snape drawled.

Harry already knew it wasn't his best work. But he definitely didn't want to be there as Snape criticized it. 

"I suppose you'll live off your fame because your _mind_ obviously isn't going to get you anywhere." Snape spoke silkily. "And your grammar is hideous."

Harry felt the heat rising to his cheeks but refused to give Snape the satisfaction. To keep his composure, he imagined the look on Snape's face if he threw a glass jar at him.

"Well…" Snape said with a nasty smile on his face, "Don't expect a scholarship." And he very showily marked an "F" on Harry's paper.

Before Harry could loose his cool a knock on the door and the entrance of a uniformed teen walked in the door.

"Can I help you?" Snape said annoyed someone had interrupted.

"Package for Professor Snape." Said the boy in a cracked voice. "Sign here."

Snape winced at the sound, and signed quickly. 

"You're Harry Potter!" the teenager said excited. "They told me you were here- but I didn't believe it!" 

"_Oh my god not now, not in front of Snape, please god…_" Harry prayed scrubbing a jar harder. He became very aware two sets of eyes were on him. 

"Hey can I have your-" 

But it ended right there. Snape must have shut the door on him. Harry took a moment to thank his stars.

"Don't let your ten seconds of fame stop you Potter, that's only the first batch." Snape spat. 

Harry secretly watched as Snape opened the parcel the delivery boy had handed him. It looked like a circular gold piece about the size of Harry's palm. Some picture was indented in it that Harry couldn't see.

"They can't be serious. They know I don't mess with this stuff." Snape muttered. To Harry's surprise Snape threw it in the trash.

"Before you leave, empty this." Snape scowled kicking the wastepaper basket. "And don't throw it anywhere you like, throw it away in the outside trashcans." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry couldn't help but look at the jewel Snape had thrown away. It was such an odd thing to just toss, but Snape must have had some reason. 

Harry stood there at the trashcans hesitating. Technically, it wasn't Snape's property anymore. He could always show it to Hermione later, she'd probably know what it was. Or Ron, if it was a common household item.

So Harry put it in his pocket.

Walking up the stairs Harry realized just how tired he was. He half-sighed the password to the Fat Lady and trudged up the stairs.

Everyone was already asleep, so Harry as quietly as he could slipped into his pajamas and didn't bother throwing his clothes into the clothes hamper. 

That night he had a dreamless sleep…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry groggily woke up, realizing it must have been daytime. He reached for his glasses on the shelf next to his bed.

However, his hand kept missing. 

He finally took the effort to open his eyes and was shocked at what he had discovered. His eyes were entirely focused and clear. There wasn't any familiar blur.

"_What the…_" 

And he sat up. Not only was the clarity unfamiliar, but so was the bed. The room. 

A sickening feeling sprang up in Harry's stomach as the suggestion of Voldemort or dark magic whispered in his brain.

Harry jumped out of the bed quickly and noticed something. 

He had never been that tall.

When ran to a mirror on the side of the bedroom and screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape felt drained and allowed himself to lie in bed while trying to make the effort to get up for the day. Normally he woke up naturally, but this morning he was having trouble. Just as he was drifting off, a loud, annoying beeping noise interrupted his half-slumber.

"_What the hell_?" Snape growled mentally at the noise. His eyes shot open as he heard a groan not to far away from him. 

He was confused that someone else would be in his bedroom, but even more so that every shape resembled a furry blob. 

"Time for a new day, eh Harry?" Dean Thomas said.

Snape sat up from the bed with such irate energy it surprised all the boys in the room.

"I can't see. What's going on? Why are you here- my voice!?" Snape said in a confused rambling. 

The boys looked at each other a little worried.

"Here's your glasses Harry." Ron said handing them to the stupefied Professor.

Snape put them on and was able to see in the mirror across his bed. 

He screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: It picks up in due time.


	2. Unhappy Dispositions

Authors Note: "The idea's so stupid only an intellectual will believe it" ~ Ronald Reagan.

… I'm with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry stared at the morning figure of Snape. Bundles of emotions took over him in fazes. 

First was panic. Pure, emotional panic. If he was not in his body, who knows who was in his. Or if there was anyone in his body at all. Or what was happening to it.

Second was curiosity. Who was responsible for this mistake? Was it a mistake, or another evil plot that he would have to live through- like so many other incidents in his life? Where was Professor Snape now? Could he be a clone?

And third was, in fact, panic. 

Snape must have had the whole room mapped out to his memory, because it was impossible for Harry to find anything. The only idea that turned his stomach more then running around as Snape was running around as Snape half-naked.

After fumbling through a few odd drawers, Harry finally found himself next to the closet. Quickly he grabbed a robe and threw it on the bed.

An odd thought came to him…

He would have to undress himself…in Snape's body. A recognizable shudder and gag reflex quivered up his body. 

Harry closed his eyes and dressed himself that morning carefully but quickly. He realized he wasn't thinking straight but he wasn't stark-mad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape, on the other hand, was doing much worse. While Harry had his privacy, all the Gryfinndor boys were shrinking away with confusion at the scene before them.

"Harry what's wrong?" Dean Thomas asked looking at him thoroughly concerned.

"Potter- this has something to do with Potter-" Snape screamed trying to pull himself together. "When I find him I'll- I'll- I am him- Expulsion! He can't get out of this- " 

"Can it Harry, I can only take so much Snape in the morning." Ron said casually, but really quite worried at the behavior of his friend. 

"That's _PROFESSOR SNAPE_, 15 points from Gryfinndor Weasley!" Snape shouted with Harry's voice. 

Ron started to laugh uneasily, thinking that maybe this was all some horribly played-out joke his friend was playing. But the seriousness on Harry's face was so convincing that even Ron wasn't sure if he had lost his sanity.

Snape collected his nerves and did what anyone would do in his situation: go to Dumbledore. However, unlike Harry, Snape wasn't concerned about his (or in this case Harry's) appearance, and didn't bother putting on any day clothes or robes.

Screams issued from half the girls in the common room and laughs from the boys as Snape ran out in nothing but a white tee-shirt and boxing shorts. Ron was trailing after him struggling with the sleeve of his sweater. 

"Harry are you nuts? Slow down-" Ron shouted. But the shout landed on deaf ears. "At least put some bloody clothes on, you might run into someone like-"

"Like who Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked turning the corner. "Mr. Potter might I ask why-"

"No!" was Snape's sharp and terse reply. 

McGonagall gave the boy a shocked, then angry look. The situation was looking darker by the moment as she wouldn't allow Snape to pass by her.

"I have to see the Headmaster." Snape hissed. "It's _urgent_."

"Well you certainly look it Mr. Potter." She said her lips getting thinner. "I will not allow a student-"

"- I AM NOT A STUDENT. I'm a PROFESSOR- now _get out of my way_!" Snape said pushing her with as much force as he could muster.

It was obvious McGonagall was not used to this sort of treatment. Nor did she often get pushed by teenage boys, but the force surprised her and Snape managed to fly by her with an effortless fashion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Harry noticed while running up the staircase was the numerous whispers and giggles shared between herds of people. Everyone seemed on their guard around Snape, so most people were discreet. Although, Harry caught a sentence that made him stop in his tracks.

"-So Potter just waltzes out in his underwear after screaming his head off about taking off points-"

"_Well,_" Harry thought overwhelmed, "_now I know I'm not dead._"

However Harry didn't think the person in his body was a sound candidate for running it. Secretly he found himself hoping they wouldn't commit suicide- Snape's body was strange and angular. Harry wasn't used to being that tall and stalky; and he didn't have any plans to live in it for the rest of his life.

With renowned speed that Harry didn't know Snape possessed, he trotted up towards the Headmasters gargoyle -only to bang his head against the wall for his stupidity. He didn't know Dumbledore's password; he doubted anyone else would except a select few that wasn't present.

__

It seemed fate was with or against him, he didn't know, but he soon found himself standing next to a familiar person- himself.

"YOU." Said Snape in Harry's body. "You- you imposter-" a sneer was clearly laid on his face as he pointed a threatening finger.

"Me? You think I'm responsible for this?" Harry huffed annoyed. "what are you doing in my body?"

"Your body?" Said Snape his face turning from rage to insane furious anger. "Potter!? Is that you?" 

Harry had a sickening feeling he knew who was currently possessing his body. He prayed that he was wrong. Before he could respond however, the gargoyle moved and a flight of stairs made it's way upward to Dumbledore's office.

It must have been strange for an outsider to see the body of Professor Snape portraying the look of impending doom as the mild-mannered Harry Potter hissed murderous threats while casting equally alarming glances at the man next to him. Harry was certain if he ever received his body after this fiasco it would never be in the same quality he had lent it.

Dumbledore was waiting for them patiently to sit down when they had arrived. Snape imminently took advantage of the silence to scream at the old man about that mornings event.

"Yes, I know Severus. You are Severus I assume?" Dumbledore said chuckling.

Harry thought he would die. Literally, he thought Snape was going to make the sacrifice to end it all for Harry's body. Dumbledore's seemingly carefree disposition caused Snape to go over the edge. It was odd watching his own body freak out and growl, and scream over and over again.

"Well Severus," Dumbledore said looking serious for the man/boy before him, "You don't seem to be damaged in any sort of way. I'm sure everyone will understand you are not Harry Potter and you can be teaching classes-"

"No way in hell Headmaster." Snape scowled, "No one is going to know about this. Fix it! NOW!"

"I would, believe me Severus, I would. But I'm afraid a transformation is not that simple…" The old man said in an off-hand way.

"What…are you suggesting?" Snape asked in a low, dangerous voice. Which sounded weird to Harry because it was in fact, his own.

"It looks like you two are stuck as each other until we figure this out." Dumbledore spoke carefully. "But don't worry, this has happened before. I know for a fact that transformations are never permanent." 

Snape looked murderous. The mere idea he would have to pretend to be Harry Potter, the Boy Oddity, the Child Who Lived, sent him in fits of rage.

The idea didn't please Harry either. Although Harry knew he only had one job, being a potions professor, he was sure Snape wouldn't try his hardest being Harry. Homework, Quidditch, and friends were just some of the things off the top of his head. Who knew what Snape would do to him?

However, Dumbledore didn't seem to notice the extremely pained look on their faces. Instead, he busied himself with a ball of lint that had found its way on his desk. Obviously this was a signal the meeting was over. They would just have to deal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Although Snape wasn't happy to have Harry teaching his classes for him, he certainly didn't feel guilty enough to do them himself. Harry found himself pouring over notes about lesson plans and instructions that seemed to be written right after the meeting with Dumbledore.

_My office holds everything you will need to teach a class. If your work ethic is terrible, expect terrible grades. Understand? And if I find you are poking around my room or if one thing is out of place _( here the handwriting got slightly shaky) -_say goodbye to every friend you ever had._

This was going to be harder than Harry thought. Sure, potions wasn't his best subject but how well would Snape do at being a teen? He struggled not to think about it. Snape's anti-mutual hatred was not comforting…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: I still have some idea's for this story. Good show everyone, your support is noted.


	3. Obvious Oppositions

Authors Note: Cestrel, I am a Lupin fan as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, I will not have a rock cake." Snape spat annoyed.

"Are ya' sure Harry?" Hagrid asked holding a tray of his newly cooked muffins.

"Of course I'm sure. I ate a couple of stones on my way down." Snape sneered than crossed his arms.

Hagrid removed himself from the kitchen and made his way over to Hermione. 

"He's been like that all day. He didn't even go to his classes." Hermione explained in a hushed voice. "Ron says he's been acting really weird since this morning."

"Maybe 'e's just stressed. Muffin?" Hagrid asked holding out the tray.

"Urm…no thank you-" Hermione refused quickly.

It was Hermione's idea to invite Harry to Hagrid's house. After not showing up at meals, or classes, she thought perhaps he would open up once in a closed, friendly environment. However, Harry was just acting noticeably worse.

"Maybe Snape did something to his brain in detention." Ron suggested in a low tone. 

"Ron, don't be ridiculous. Teachers aren't allowed to hurt students." Hermione huffed. 

"Are we done socializing?" Snape yelled into the other room. "I have important homework to do. Like potions, _Weasley_. A subject I'm completely convinced you put absolutely no effort into."

Ron winced and gave Hermione a look of exasperation. 

__

"Alright, alright. Maybe something did happen. But we're his friends and he'll tell us if he wants us to know." Hermione said biting her lip.

"Tha's a good friend." Hagrid said patting her hard on the back. "Muffin?" he offered Ron.

"Uh- no, sorry can't. Homework. See you later Hagrid." Ron said walking towards the door. "Come on Harry." 

Snape said a hastened, impassionate good-bye and left. He wasn't planning on talking to Ron or Hermione for the rest of the night, but as soon as he left the house they flooded him with odd questions.

"Harry since when did you start calling me Weasley?" Ron asked.

"Oh- I apologize, _Ronald_." Snape said not really caring.

"Harry, I heard you pushed Professor McGonagall." Hermione scolded, "What has gotten into you?"

Snape stopped walking and gave both of them a serious glare.

"Listen. I am a spoiled, nasty child who does what he wants because I can get away with it. And right now I want to be left alone. Now don't you have a Potions essay that Snape assigned last Monday?"

Ron and Hermione just stared at him open-mouthed. They didn't try talking to him afterwards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Teaching classes was terrible. Harry didn't think he would get through with it. He thanked God he only had two classes that day. In his first class he was nervous, which didn't help. The students must have sensed his weakness because they kept interrupting his lesson and asking unnecessary annoying questions. 

After the horribly taught lesson, Harry got over his nervousness and just acted pissed off. Which worked because the students thought the Potions Professor was being his normal self. 

Harry was still clueless about how Snape was doing. He didn't see him at meals, and had found out Snape didn't bother going to any classes- which made him lightly uneasy. Was he trying to fail him on purpose? Harry frowned thinking he wouldn't put it past Snape to try starving and failing him at the same time.

Harry ran his thin hand through his curtain-like hair. 

"Ugh, disgusting." Harry commented realizing what he had done. He looked down at his schedule and saw something highlighted in red. 

_Defense Against Dark Arts - Remus Lupin (substitute)_

"Lupin's substituting?!" Harry shouted out loud. Harry hesitated. He knew Snape would kill him if people found out they had switched bodies, but if one person could keep a secret, it was Lupin. Not that he didn't trust Hermione and Ron…

Harry got up from the gloomy office and found himself jogging to the teachers lounge. Out of breath he opened the door. 

Lupin was alone and sitting cross-legged on a cushiony, blue couch. Obviously he hadn't seen Harry come in, as he was reading the paper. 

"Professor Lupin." Harry said relieved.

Lupin looked up abruptly at Harry, surprised for two reasons. First, Snape was calling him "Professor" and second, he hadn't said it in a malicious way. 

"Er- Hullo Severus." Lupin said putting up his guard, but being perfectly friendly. "How are you today?"

"Terrible." Harry said sitting down next to him. "Listen, I have something to tell you but I don't want to say it here."

Lupin looked slightly alarmed.

"Are you in trouble? You-Know-Who hasn't- are you hurt?" Lupin asked in a spit-fire.

"No no nothing like that. Well, nothing about that." Harry said trying to calm Lupin down. It suddenly came to Harry that Snape probably only talked to Lupin about seriously alarming manners, in desperate situations- only when he had to.

"Is it about Harry?" Lupin asked relaxing slightly.

Before Harry could answer the door opened and McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout filed in the room.

"I've got to go." Harry said not wanting to cause a scene. "When will you be alone?"

"Come to the DADA classroom at 1:00, that's when my class ends." Lupin said sipping some tea.

"Alright." Harry said then walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape was convinced being Harry Potter was the most annoying thing he was ever put through. Students would just randomly come up to him and talk to him. People would try to joke and touch him, and worst of all, some kid would try to take picture everywhere he went.

"Stop following me you stupid little brute." Snape scowled as the kid snapped another picture of him. 

"But you _promised_ that I could take your picture for the school paper! Remember?" The boy with blonde hair gave him a look of question.

Snape, under his last tidbit of patience, lied.

"I've joined an Indian cult. If you take my picture you'll steal my soul."

"That's not true!"

"I'm not willing to take the chance." Snape sneered. "I hope you aren't either." 

Colin obviously got the hint and left him alone. Snape hid himself in the library, figuring not many students went there and he wouldn't have to listen to people talk to him. 

"Harry what are you doing? We'll be late for Defense Against Dark Arts." Hermione said surprising him from behind. "And guess what?" Her face glowed, "Professor Lupin is substituting!" she said in an excited whisper. 

"_WHAT_!?" Snape screamed. The librarian gave him a dark look.

"Um, we should leave Harry…" Hermione said ushering him out of the room as fast as possible.

"_Well,_" thought Snape menacing, "_I have a word or two to say about this._"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: I am planning to update soon. It's just late and I'm tired now, so I'm ending the chapter here. 


	4. Uncomfortable Positions

Authors Note: I should be doing my summer reading now…but some of you have told me you were reading this story when you were supposed to be working…an odd way to feel connected to one's audience, yes?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on everyone take your seats." Lupin said as the class filed in. He was obviously pleased to be there, and didn't hide his toothy smile in front of the Gryfinndors. 

"Um, Harry we sit over here, not in front." Hermione explained as Snape picked a seat closest to Lupin.

"I sit where I please." Snape said in a soft, deadly voice.

"Well, actually the seats are assigned. You know that." Hermione said. Her tone was getting strict and agitated lately, especially at Harry.

Ron had stopped talking to him all together, and refused to unless he apologized for his behavior. His friends lack of effort made him more calloused.

"Hey that's my seat!" a boy said to Snape. Hermione gave Snape an exasperated look.

"Then I thank you for forfeiting it to me." Snape said in a sarcastic voice.

"Jeez, and to think people told me you were a nice guy." The boy said walking off in anger.

"Harry, really, what is wrong with you?" Hermione said angrily but looking desperately confused at the same time. When Snape didn't bother to give her an answer she returned to her usual seat in a fluster.

"Hello Class, I'm Professor Lupin and I'll be substituting this class for the next week and a half. Your other teacher is on vacation and no one else was found to fill the job except me." Here he smiled happily. 

"You probably bit the competition." Snape spitefully whispered so only Lupin could hear. 

Lupin was shocked to hear the comment, but even more so when it was uttered from Harry. He gave him an uneasy look and tried to tear away from Harry's scowling face.

"Ur, well, today we will be learning about dragons." Lupin explained now giving Harry a questioning look.

"Why not werewolves?" Snape whispered again. "It would be more _convenient_ for you to teach, wouldn't it Lupin?" 

Lupin ignored the comment but was looking a little more uncomfortable.

"Although I like a lot of you very much, I expect you to do your work. Now that I'm teaching Defense Against Dark Art's again-"

"-Are you sure this isn't _Care of Dangerous Creatures_?" Snape whispered.

"Harry see me after class!" Lupin said upset and angry. 

The class was a little surprised by Lupin's tone of voice and sudden outburst. He cleared his throat and regained his composure, then smiled. 

" Shall we get started?" He said in a cheerful voice. 

The class relaxed, and everyone got to work, happy that Lupin was back and teaching, even if it was just a little while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry stared at the clock until it turned 1:00pm rolled around. He sprang out of his seat as if a bullet had hit him, and darted around the hallways trying to look casual, but failing. 

Just the thought of releasing some of this tortuous experience to another human being (through talking of course) made Harry relieved. Lupin would no doubt help him, guide him and make things easier for him. Of course this would have to be a secret, Snape would never let anyone know about the…mistake. 

He turned the hallway and saw Hermione and Ron talking together.

"He's just a jerk now Hermione. And he doesn't care about anyone's feelings. Even his friends." Ron said.

Harry hid himself behind the bend of the hallway.

"I know Ron. I've tried talking to him about it. Harry just isn't the person I thought he was I guess." 

Harry was furious. Just what the hell was Snape doing!? 

"_If that's the way he wants to play things, fine._" Harry thought.

Ron and Hermione stopped when they saw Snape angrily seething in the turn of the hallway. Harry turned to them and smiled.

" Oh hello. I didn't see you there." Harry said in a pleasant voice. " You had better get to your next class. You don't want to be late do you?" Here he laughed heartily. "Of course not. Oh, and 20 points to Gryfinndor for having a friendly chat with a complete git." 

Hermione and Ron looked at each other with wide eyes and sped-walked down the hallway away from Harry.

"_Take that Snape._" Harry thought as he knocked on Lupin's door. 

He was surprised to hear voices talking. He looked through the small window- Lupin was talking to Snape- but in Harry's body. Quickly Harry opened the door and shut it.

"Hello Severus I'll be with you in a minute." Lupin said warily. He turned back to Snape, full of hurt and confusion.

When Snape heard his name he stiffened, and ignored what Lupin had said to him completely.

"YOU STUPID GIT." Harry said in a rage to Snape. 

"Now- Severus!" Lupin said surprised, "Don't talk to Harry that way!"

"Don't you have a class to prepare for?" Snape scowled.

"I'm losing all my friends because of you!" Harry shouted. 

"Okay…" Lupin said realizing this was completely over his head.

Snape gave Harry a dangerous look. 

"Your friends are so easily devoted that I could kill one and his ghost would forgive me. Now get back to work." Snape sneered.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Lupin shouted sternly at them. "Now I don't know what's going on, but there had better be a good explanation for this."

"No, we are not telling him." Snape said at Harry.

"It'd be a little difficult to say nothing was ever wrong. I'm sure everyone will figure it out the way you're acting!" Harry said. 

"DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME!" Snape shouted.

Lupin grabbed his wand and put a silencing charm on them both.

"Severus, Harry, I'll talk to you both when you can stop screaming." He sighed heavily. "I'll see you both separate if you need me." with a flick of the wand he released the silencing charm and left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was still fuming about Snape. While Snape had the nerve to make Harry lose all of his friends, Harry wasn't sure he had the nerve to make Snape lose his career. Although he had been considering it.

He was thinking about confronting Hermione and Ron, but that would he mean he would have to tell them everything.

"_Fine then. I will._" Harry thought bitterly. " _I don't know why I didn't in the first place._"

After all, Snape hadn't kept his end of the bargain, why should Harry be bound? 

Harry looked at his schedule, double potions with the Gryfinndors in an hour. That would be a perfect opportunity to tell Ron and Hermione. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: I've been working on schoolwork lately, that's why I didn't write this chapter earlier.


	5. Ominous Revelations

Authors Note: I have finally gotten in the mood to write again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry took all morning to prepare for the class, they were to take notes and try brewing a new potion. 

"_Well at least I know Snape won't fail me in this subject._" He thought.

He had asked McGonagall at the staff table if "Harry" had been attending any of his classes. Her lips got stiff and she muffled a discontented "yes", meaning Snape was still being a complete git.

Harry watched as students began to sit in their seats, the Slytherin's were chatting loudly as the Gryfinndor's trudged themselves in slowly.

"Settle down everyone." Harry said in a mock-Snape voice. (The impression was quite good.) "Stop talking. Draco, I said stop talking- you're worse than an senior citizen!"

Draco stopped imminently after Harry's rebuke. He gave him an apologetic and a questioning look. Harry smiled inwardly while taking attendance, only to frown when he saw Snape was not sitting with Ron or Hermione, but by himself in the back.

"Potter don't you usually sit with Weasley and Granger?" Harry said trying to give Snape a hint. 

He knew Hermione and Ron were pissed off at him, but he was going to give Snape one more chance to clear it up with them.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape; I finally see that they are a distraction to my learning environment. Therefore, I have limited myself to such…_pleasures_ as social interaction during time that I should be educated." Snape explained.

__

"You're a goddamn liar! NOW SIT DOWN NEXT TO THEM!" Harry screamed blowing his top. 

The whole class went as silent as a graveyard at their Professor's outburst. Ron and Hermione were looking nervous. Neville looked like he was going to puke with fear. 

"You are supposed to be _friends, _so stop being such a jerk and apologize." Harry added.

It was true, Ron was looking for an apology from Harry. However, he wasn't quite sure to be thankful for Snape's interaction or scared he had taken the time to patch up his friendships.

Snape rose from his seat and sat next to Hermione, away from Ron. He wore a look that plainly stated Harry was in for it later. But Harry didn't care, Snape was making his life hell and he had a right to try and fix it.

"Now everyone, get out your quills. We'll be taking notes." Harry said in a calm voice. 

Pretty soon the whole class was busy scrawling down what was written on the blackboard. Harry kept catching Snape's eye, or rather, Snape's glare of complete hatred. Harry would be lying if he thought it didn't make him nervous. Obviously he had crossed the line somewhere.

But Snape had made him an outcast ever since he had obtained Harry's body. A wave of want passed through Harry's body.

"_Revenge. Get revenge. You're in Snape's body. Get revenge._" 

Harry fought the voice in his head. The consequences would be too terrible. Snape was sitting in the same room. And the wrath of Snape was not something he wanted to deal with. Besides, the man was already angry.

__

"_Then it's the perfect time to do it._"

Suddenly every terrible thing that Snape had ever done flooded into Harry's memory. Remarks about his father, unfair grades, unfair detentions, point reductions…. 

"Everyone, put your quills down." Harry found himself saying. 

The scratching of writing against parchment stopped as everyone looked up towards Harry.

"Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, please come up to the front of the room."

Harry grabbed a grading pen off his desk as Snape, who was looking livid, and Draco, who was curious but confident, walked up to the front.

"Class I want you all to acknowledge this as a special event. During the years of my teaching, I have never met two young students that have impacted my life so more as these child oddities. And right now, I just want to honor them both."

Malfoy grinned, thinking Snape had something terrible planned for Harry. 

"First, to you Harry Potter, I give you the 'Tolerant Person' award. This is for putting up with Malfoy and me everyday." Said Harry giving Snape his grading pen. 

Snape was dead still and let the pen roll off his hand and on the floor. 

"And Malfoy, you get the 'Worst Person' award. I don't think the reasons need to be explained. Hold out your hand." 

Draco looked half-upset, half-amazed as Harry poured 'Ready Steady Super Glue' in Draco's hand and slapped it on his forehead.

"You may go back to your seats now."

"I'm stuck! Professor Snape- What have you done to me!?" Draco screamed trying to get his hand off his forehead. 

The whole classroom was laughing hysterically as Draco panicked.

"Mr. Malfoy, sit down before you knock into anything dangerous!" Snape snapped. He was pissed.

Harry was sure he'd never seen that face on him before. But instead of screaming he turned on his heel and marched out of the room.

Draco was looking very discontent as everyone prepared their potions. He could only use one arm and Harry had made it clear if he couldn't get the potion right he would get a 0 for the day.

The Gryfinndor's were cautious but it was clear they were amused by their Professor's behavior. They kept sniggering at Malfoy as he tried cutting his imp eyes with one hand.

"Granger, Weasley, I want to talk to you." Harry said.

Hermione looked calm and professional and Ron nervous as Harry rushed them both behind a crook in the dungeons.

"Yes Professor Snape?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not Professor Snape. I've been trying to find a way to tell you all morning."

Ron looked alarmed at the news and squirmed uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked gripping her wand.

"I'm Harry! Can't you tell? Somehow Professor Snape and I switched bodies." He whispered. "I tried telling Professor Lupin, but Snape wouldn't let me." 

A look of realization and relief spread across Ron's face.

"You mean your not a git? That the git is Snape? No wonder!" Ron smiled.

"Harry how did this happen to you? When did it happen?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know! It happened like, three days ago."

"That's about the time you were acting like a git." Ron added.

"But it wasn't me, it was Snape." Harry pleaded. 

"Harry this isn't good. What you did to Snape and Malfoy, you shouldn't have done that." Hermione said disapproving.

"Oh lay off Hermione. It was brilliant."

Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Can you change my grades? I know I'm not doing so well on my tests-"

"Ron, this is serious! Harry isn't going to change anyone's grades. Are you Harry?" Hermione said turning to him.

"Well of course- Ow!"

Harry felt something burning on his arm, as if someone had put a match under it.

"What's wrong?" 

"I, I don't know…" Harry said as cold dread washed over him. He finally understood.

The dark mark was burning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: What will happen next you wonder?


	6. Alarming Accusations

Authors note: I'm sorry this took so dreadfully long to write, but I've been working a lot lately.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last thing Harry wanted was to see Voldemort willingly. Passing himself off as Snape in front of the school was one thing, passing himself off as Snape to Voldemort was something else entirely. 

Harry felt his palms sweating as Ron and Hermione rushed him out of classroom. They were dragging him around the halls and pushing him around in directions. He felt his mouth twitch nervously. It reminded him he was once again, in Snape's body.

"Dude, why are those two student's holding Snape's hand?" said a teenager to his friend.

"I dunno man, that's so wack." the other boy said as Ron and Hermione rushed past them. 

After a few flights of stairs, Harry found himself next to the gargoyle which led to Dumbledore's office. It opened itself up at their arrival and once again Harry felt himself being pushed up a flight of stairs.

Harry snapped out of his panicked trance when he arrived at Dumbledore's door. Hermione knocked timidly.

"We'll stay here Harry." Hermione said.

"Why? He's our friend too." said Ron holding onto Harry's hand tighter.

"Ron, this isn't the time to be difficult." Hermione chastised.

"Come in." Dumbledore's calm voice said.

Harry walked in ignoring the throbbing on his arm. He wasn't happy to see Snape sitting in a chair to the left of him, and Snape wasn't happy to see Harry at all.

"Stupid boy! Idiot-" Snape said in a frenzy, he looked half insane with anger.

"Severus that's enough. Consider your discovery a step closer to the recovering of your body." said Dumbledore.

"Sir, the dark mark- it's burning!" Harry interjected. 

"We know that!" Snape screamed. His voice lowered at Dumbledore's stern look. "Always a step behind aren't you Potter? Well if you die, It's on your head. I found this in the pocket of _your_ robe!"

Harry watched as Snape pulled out a familiar object from his pocket. It was the jewel Harry had taken the night he had served his detention. 

"You don't even know what this is do you?" Snape sneered.

Harry was at a loss for words, suddenly he felt very ill.

"Sit down Mr. Potter. We have found out exactly what has been going on for the past four days."

"B-but the mark-" Harry said rubbing his arm.

"Yes, we will handle that." Dumbledore said gravely. "First you need to understand…." 

"Potter you bloody idiot-" Snape said full of loathing.

"_I _will tell him Severus." said Dumbledore with a warning in his voice. 

Snape finally fell silent, but that didn't stop all the nasty looks he was giving Harry.

"Harry, that thing that was sent to Professor Snape held magical powers that switched your body with his. It was made by Voldemort to destroy you. Professor Snape's mission was to switch your body with any animal, and kill you. It was a feeble and uncertain attempt, but an attempt none the less." Dumbledore said softly.

"No doubt the Dark Lord is calling you to see if I have finished you off." Snape hissed. "It's bad enough I was going to be punished for failing him, but now he might kill you and I'll be stuck in your body forever!"

Harry gripped the back of his chair on instinct. So this was all his fault. Instead of battling against the forces of evil, he had helped. 

"Not all hope is lost however." Dumbledore said noticing Harry's disheartened disposition. "It's true you'll have to meet up with Voldemort, but we won't send you into the lion's den without help. Professor Lupin will accompany you." 

Snape scowled visibly.

"It'll never work. They'll figure out he's not a Death Eater and kill him as well as me."

"I have complete faith in Remus to keep your body safe Severus. Although…Harry I will be honest. They will torture you for failing. Make sure that is the only thing that happens." 

Harry was dismissed as Snape stayed behind to talk more with Dumbledore. 

"So you heard everything huh?" Harry asked as Ron took his ear off the opening door.

Ron's ears turned pink and he shrugged embarrassed. 

"Oh Harry that's awful. You could die if You-Know-Who reads your mind or something…" Said Hermione.

Harry hadn't thought of that. He was suddenly aware of exactly how dangerous his meeting Voldemort really was.

"Harry!" Came a voice from downstairs. It was Lupin. "Come on, we have no time to lose." 

"Good luck." Ron said glumly.

"Cheer up Ron, he'll be okay. Won't you Harry?" Hermione said hopefully.

"Harry come on!" Lupin yelled.

Harry made his way down the steps and took the wad of clothes Lupin gave him. 

"Hurry up and change." 

"Here?" Harry asked.

"We don't have time. Just do it." Lupin said putting on his hood. "You should be used to dressing by now, shouldn't you?"  
"You would think." Harry said making a face as he closed his eyes.

Quickly Harry he removed his robe and his undershirt, only to hear a surprised "oh" from Lupin.

A group of fifth year students filed through the hallway, staring at the Death Eater and the half-dressed Potions master.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD-"

"Help! A Death Eater-"

"-I'll kill him, move aside-"

"-Professor Snape what are you doing!?"

"Er." Lupin muttered nervously removing his hood. "Don't be alarmed. We're just- uh- role playing. I just hit Professor Snape with the- uh- undress curse- and- forget it- move along children. Move along!" 

The students looked at each other shocked, but kept walking. They glanced suspiciously at the pair of teachers.

"Um, lets not tell Severus about that." Lupin said putting his hood back on.

"Yeah right, half the school probably knows by now." said Harry.

"You're probably right. Come on, we have to get this done quickly. It's never good to keep the Dark Lord waiting."

Harry had a strange feeling in his stomach as Lupin dragged him away from the castle to meet his arch enemy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: More to be written of course. 


	7. Heartstopping Situations

Authors Note: School is cruel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry assembled his wits as he walked softly on a wet lawn. The surroundings were gloomy and dark- much like his feelings. In the distance he could see black shadows gathering- they were Death Eaters.

"We're going to get through this Harry, just be brave." Lupin spoke softly. 

Harry could tell from Lupin's mannerisms he was not quite calm himself. They were quiet as they brushed past a few hooded people.

"Where's Voldemort?" Harry whispered to Lupin.

"I don't see him." Lupin answered. "Shhh." 

Harry waited as more and more people gathered. They seemed much more relaxed, talking to each other in normal voiced.

"- the green tea is excellent at the Twisted Tavern. That's where I murdered my ex-wife you know."

"Really? That was you? I think I read about that. Was that the murder of the woman who mysteriously died from drinking car oil?"

"Yeah- that was me!"  
"Bloody brilliant if you don't mind me saying! Er- no pun intended of course."

"Oh that's alright, I always hated the old bag. I only married her for her social standing."

Harry stomach dropped even farther. Who were these people? Was Snape like this when he first joined? And who would be dense enough to not notice they were drinking car oil after the first sip?

Harry felt Lupin tense against him. He quickly looked up to see the tormentor of his life…Voldemort.

He hadn't grown any prettier from their last meeting either. Harry felt all his insides churning. He would be discovered, tortured, and who knew what else. 

"Aw crap, I told Sera to wash this thing." said a Death Eater who didn't notice the quiet. 

Harry focused on the Death Eater- anything but to look at Voldemort. The uniformed man was scratching at a stain in the front of his robe obviously irritated.

"Potter still lives." Voldemort hissed. "I know all of you have been given assignments to carry out one way or another. We will now check on your progress…"

Harry waited as Death Eaters around him approached Voldemort, groveling at his feet, speaking about what they had done to help the demise of Harry or the building of a fiendish army. Some were punished, some were left to carry on. 

"You." Said a Death Eater approaching Harry. "Your turn."

"_Now or never._" Harry thought lamely stealing a hooded look at Lupin. "_Hopefully never again_." 

Harry felt his legs shake as he made his way up to Voldemort and leaned down to kiss his robes.

"Potter lives. Why is that Severus?" Voldemort hissed in a vengeful tone.

"I failed you." Harry said in a mechanically stiff voice. He thanked Merlin Snape had some sort of automatic life-saving mannerisms. Being nervously stupid was not one of them.

"Yes Snape, you did. I expected as much, but that does not excuse your lack of effort." Voldemort spoke cruelly slicing threw Harry. 

Harry said nothing but remained bowed. 

"I have no time for your failures. _Crucio._" Voldemort hissed.

Harry felt the all-too-familiar feeling of being in intense pain. He rolled on the grown groaning and screaming in a voice that wasn't his. But another thing was quite alarming, he felt like his mind was melting. He scarcely noticed two hands dragging him away.

"Get up Snape and stop licking the ground." Came a very steady voice.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Harry said confused trying to fight the sick feeling in his throat.

"Keep it down Snape, we're not supposed to announce to the whole world who we are." Lucius half-shouted hypocritically. "I only dragged you away because I owed you. We're even now- got it?"

"Uh, sure. Of course." Harry said feeling a bit less dizzy. 

"The Dark Lord has no need of us now." Lucius said stiffly. "We can get out of this poorly held torture session. I know a safe place where we can go without being badgered by the Ministry."

Harry had the distinct feeling Lucius was grinning; this made him feel even more ill. 

"I can't leave yet. I came with someone." Harry said dumbly. 

"Suit yourself. Oh, by the way, Draco wrote me yesterday. He was very upset- something about glue?" Lucius asked airily.

Harry was listening to Malfoy- with all the hooded people around, how was he to figure which one was Lupin? It's obvious that Lupin couldn't pick him out among the Death Eaters either. 

At the lack of response Lucius made a small sigh and left. Harry got up walking cautiously, unwillingly, towards the Death Eaters. Perhaps if he got close enough to hear their voice, he could find Lupin. After all, most of the Death Eaters had gone home.

"Hello how are you doing?" Harry asked the first candidate weakly.

"Fine thank you- well, except for this stupid meeting. I know we should show our loyalty and all but-"

Harry left the guy chatting and started to ask around. Sometimes he got silent people who just waved him away. He was soon losing hope. There was one last lone group of Death Eaters Harry approached. 

"Werewolves would be great to recruit. The savages are gullible, and desperate for acceptance." Said the leader.

All of the Death Eaters cheered in agreement, except one. 

"_That's Lupin._" Harry thought going straight for him. 

"Let's get out of here." Harry spoke to the alienated Death Eater.

"I have to wait for my father to come back. Who are you?" said a cold voice.

Harry's heart dropped into his chest. Obviously it wasn't Lupin.

"They're also extremely stupid- why, all we would have to do is tell them what do to and they'd do it!" The leader screamed louder.

Harry's ears perked up.

"Yes, that's completely true!" Harry shouted over the crowd.

How stupid could he have been? Lupin wasn't waiting for Harry to find him, he was trying to find Harry. Obviously he was talking about what he knew best- himself. 

"Well friends, I must leave. Now remember, werewolves are the key." The leader said pushing towards Harry. 

"It's me." Harry whispered to the leader.

"Are you alright? I couldn't get to you in time, someone carried you off." Lupin whispered walking away from the group hastily.

"I know, it was Lucius Malfoy." Said Harry his body aching. 

"Malfoy? Well that figures. I figured you'd be clever enough to find me. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you…" Lupin mumbled.

"No, I'm fine really. You're idea worked. We found each other." Harry said happy to be alive. "Voldemort wasn't as involved with me as I thought he would be. He didn't even ask me about Hogwarts. He just tortured me for failing." 

"…I'm not sure if that's good or bad." Lupin whispered, despite the fact they were now several yards away from the Death Eaters. With some advanced magic, Lupin and Harry found themselves on the outskirts of the Hogwarts property. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: Crisis averted- _or is it_?


	8. Unwise Submissions

Authors Note: I'm going to do it- I'm going to update.

            It had been a late night, and Harry was strangely relieved to find himself in Snape's bedroom once again. The meeting had left him drained, and he had a lucky run in with Ron and Hermione. They were extremely thankful he was all okay.

Lupin had tried talking Harry into staying for tea, and as tempted as Harry was, he couldn't convince his body to stay up more then ten minutes.

            "That's age I guess." Harry moaned, hating Snape's tired out body with every fiber of his being.

            Harry still couldn't find anything he needed, and highly suspected that the chest of drawers magically removed and moved the contents around. He had strained to remember where everything was.

            "Ugh." Harry said in a disgusted Snape voice as he had located Snape's underwear drawer. The man still wore briefs.

            Still, Harry thought with a smirk, he didn't think Snape would mind wearing the same underwear for a week anyway.

            On a more serious note, Harry wanted to be comfortable and had earlier that week saw a drawer full of gray nightshirts. Trying to locate it in the poor lighting, Harry came across a small corner with a chest of drawers he'd never notice before.

            Without a second thought, Harry opened the drawer, only to raise his eyebrows in surprise. It was a diary; an old one.

            "_It would be completely immoral for me to invade his privacy._" Harry thought to himself. However, he couldn't help but pick the old, leather book up and look at it.

            "_It might be cursed. There might be some safety spell on it or something._"

            But even his most reasonable arguments could not block out his curiosity. The thought of Snape writing his feelings down, it was simply intriguing.

            "_But wrong._"

            With every ounce of self-control, Harry put the diary away and out of his sight. No matter how many injustices Snape had served him…. He abandoned the thought of looking for nightshirts. He was too tired anyway.

            Flopping himself down on the bed, Harry fell into an uneasy sleep; the diary always popping up in his conscious thoughts.

            Once Ron had found out that Harry was Snape, the Gryfinndor common room was mysteriously put into much unease. Somehow, Seamus and Dean, along with Neville and a few other Gryfinndors, had caught wind that there was a Snapish presence among them (which was rumored that he was spying under their very noses.).

            "Do you think that he, can, you know, see us? Or maybe just hear us?" Neville asked "Harry" in a hushed, terrified whisper.

            "_Neville_," Snape said in a highly sarcastic way. (Which was lost on the poor boy.) "I doubt you have anything to worry about, considering Professor Snape would not be the least bit surprised in your incompetence as a human being."

            Despite the insult, Neville looked slightly relieved.

            "I hear Snape is using a rat to report what we're doing. So if you see any rats, kill them." Said Lavender Brown.

            "Rats? And just how would they communicate with Snape anyway? Pass little notes to him?" Dean said laughing.

            "It's just what I heard." Lavender said blushing a bit.

            "I bet Snape is pretending to be one of us." Ron added in, clenching his teeth.

            Snape looked up from his Transfiguration homework to give Ron a calculated look.

Hermione, who was the only one who wasn't making up theories, was also doing her homework. She looked up at Ron's comment and nudged him hard in the ribs.

"_No one is supposed to know._" She mouthed at Ron as he rubbed where Hermione had poked him.

Despites Snape's hate for students, and especially for Gryfinndor, he found himself enjoying the evenings conversation.

"Well, if we ever found out how that greasy git is spying on us, you can be sure we'll put an end to it!" Seamus said.

"SHHH! He might be able to hear you!" Neville said eyeing the nearby closet nervously, as if expecting Snape to pop out and hex them all.

Which Snape half-thought he could do, just to see the look on Neville's porkly face. He smiled at Neville, the kind of smile that is a bit too slick to actually mean happiness.

 "I know how he's spying on us." Snape said ominously in a soft voice.

"You do, Harry?" Dean said grinning. "Hope it's better than rats."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other a little worried.

            " Its our quills. Snape put a charm on our quills; and at night, he calls them back to his dungeons and they write down all the words we've been saying about him." Snape leaned closer to the group for dramatic purposes. "The only way to get rid of them is to eat them."

            Hermione looked a bit horrified as the other kids started to nod. Sighing loudly, she caught everyone's attention.

"That's ridiculous _Harry._" Hermione said giving him a disapproving eye. "Besides, the ink that we use for our quills is POISONIOUS."

            Ron, who had registered Snape's ill will, could not stop himself from giving him a scowl.

            "I suppose a know-it-all like you, _Hermione_, knows precisely how Professor Snape is spying on us." Snape sneered.

            "As a matter of fact, she does!" Ron burst out, not bothering to control his temper.

            Snape raised an eyebrow, looking at Hermione expectantly, who was gripping the sides of her book. All the Gryfinndors were silent, curiously looking at the scene before them. Hermione looked Snape in the eye, smiled, and got up.

            "I'm going to bed. Have a good night, Harry." Hermione walked away from the group, Ron trailing close behind her.

            "Why did you leave?" Ron asked, but Hermione interrupted him.

            "Oh please Ron, sometimes you can be so daft. We're not supposed to know about Harry being him, remember?"

"But Snape called you a know-it-all." Ron scowled. "It would be worth it to reveal his dirty little secret."

Hermione stopped walking.

"Honestly Ron, I don't know how it could have been more obvious that Snape was trying to see if we knew about him being Harry. And you didn't exactly give him any ideas to think otherwise."

            "Well it's more than he deserves." Ron said defensively, but suddenly looking sheepish.

            Harry woke up in the dark. He felt like he was going crazy.

            "_This is so stupid, I'm losing sleep over it._" Harry thought looking at the corner where he had found the diary. "_Alright, if I'm going to do this, I'm going to have some rules…I'm only going to read one page. And it's only going to be about my parents_."

            Harry was sure there was chapters written about the things his father had done to Snape.

            "_It's probably all mean, one sided stuff anyway. No big deal._" Harry thought.

            He felt ashamed, but ignored it. The thought of Snape having probably mounds more information about his parents then he'd ever had irked him. And it was one chance in a thousand.

            The eerie moonlight and Snape's thin, boney fingers around the leather book added to the uncomfortable feeling growing in Harry's chest. He lit a dim light next to the bed, and opened up to the first page, brushing an oily lock of hair behind his ear.

            To Harry's horror and interest, words magically started appearing on the paper. Harry's thoughts immediately went to the episode with Tom Riddles diary- surely Snape's diary didn't hold any dark magic?

            Gathering his courage, Harry read the first sentence on the page.

            _Which date do you wish to view?_

_            Would you like to make a new entry?_

Harry reasoned that perhaps all wizard diaries were interactive. Picking up a nearby quill and a bottle of ink, he scrawled in Snape's cramped handwriting, _November 23, 1984. _A date Harry figured Snape would be in school with his father.

The pages flipped and Harry was now looking at what was full of Snape's cramped writing. Sure enough, the words "Potter", "hate" and even "kill" were mentioned several times in Harry's quick scan.

            _I hate that damnable Potter and his stupid, Gryffindor friends. Today we were in Divination, which is a big joke of a class, and we were all told to make an effort to predict the future. Of course that ass Black couldn't wait to have all eyes on him so he could make a big, scene. _

_            He had the nerve to "predict" that I would turn into a Death Eater, fail in my attempts to please the Dark Lord, and then drown myself in my oily hair. Then Potter "predicted" that I would cheat on every single Divination test-, which Professor Hill proceeded to give me a dirty look- and I would try to redeem myself by "not being an insufferable git". _

_            I know Professor Hill ate it all up, thinking that Black and Potter are the cleverest, most talented students. The morons.  I predicted that my enemies would beg for mercy as I tortured them to death slowly. We'll see who's prediction comes true._

            Harry winced, not exactly surprised to read the expressed violence. "_Which date do you wish to view_" was written neatly on the bottom. Harry couldn't help but violate his first rule.  Quickly he wrote, _February 3, 1985_.

            _I decided to get that moron Potter back. That Mudblood, Evans, that Potter has been disgustingly drooling over for the past two years, just so happens to be my Potions Lab partner. So when I offered to switch partners with Potter, naturally he was interested. Then again, he was suspicious, which I expected. I told him I couldn't stand working with a thick-sculled girl like her, and that proved a good enough reason for that selfish airhead._

_            Before I left I had switched all the labels on the powdered ingredience, so all through the big potions project they were creating an already failed potion. They were of course, too stupid to notice. _

_            Lets just say that their potion was a blast. And it left some nasty after-effects as some people were rushed to the hospital wing for treating burnt off arms and legs. Growing bones is painful enough, growing limbs is even worse. _

_            If only the potion had hit Potters brain._

Harry found that he was shaking in anger and slammed the book shut. Grinding his teeth he tossed the book in the drawer, reading enough.

            Staring up at the stone ceiling, Harry wished more than ever that he could get out of Snape's body.

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
